


Alright, Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter is oblivious, M/M, Remus is the best boyfriend, magical voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius is scarred from the memories of what happened to him at Grimmauld Place and has nightmares about being tortured when he's back at Hogwarts. With his boyfriend Remus there, it doesn't seem so bad anymore.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	Alright, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place in the boys sixth year.

Chapter One:

Her eyes flashed with malice as the words left her mouth. “CRUCIO!” she screamed. Sirius crumpled to the floor of the dark room, body screaming with pain, bright spots dancing before his eyes. “Tell me then, boy! Tell me about your disgusting ways! You revolt me! You bring shame to our family! Crucio!” Walburga cackled. 

“No! NO! I’ll never tell you! I’ll never say a WORD!” Sirius howled. “I won’t let you hurt him, too!” 

“You disgust me, faggot! CRUCIO!” she shrieked. Sirius writhed with pain. It felt like every cell in his body was tearing him apart, from the inside out. 

He shot awake, shaking with pain and fear, tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his body. Sirius hadn’t even registered his surroundings before the curtains of his four poster were ripped back, revealing a very flustered and tired-looking Remus Lupin. 

“Sirius. What is it, Siri?” Remus whispered. Sirius curled into a tight ball and began to rock back and forth, leaving Remus’ words unacknowledged. Sirius felt a dip in the mattress and turned, seeing Remus sitting down next to him. Sirius leaned into his boyfriend, crying silently into Remus’ shoulder.

“What did she do to you? What is it, Sirius?” Remus asked, timidly, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ shoulders. Sirius simply shook his head and cried harder. “Siri, please, talking about it will make it better, I promise.” Remus encouraged. Sirius burrowed deeper into him, sniffing lightly. 

“She saw your letters.” he started. Remus took in a sharp breath. “Sh-she read them, and sh-she s-s-saw th-that they were signed with l-l-love. And she t-took me down to th-the pantry, and she-she…” he trailed off here. Remus squeezed his arms tighter around Sirius’ shoulders, encouragingly. “C-c-crucioed m-m-me.” Sirius finished, succumbing to sobs once more. 

“Shh, it’s okay, she can’t get to you now. I’m here. She’s gone. She’s gone.” Remus whispered. Once Sirius’ breathing had slowed down, Remus slid his arms to Sirius’ waist, pulling him out of bed. 

“Where’re we goin’?” Sirius mumbled.

“We have to go to McGonagall’s office, okay? We have to report this, love.” Sirius shook slightly at the prospect of telling someone other than Remus. Feeling this, Remus continued “Someone has to know, Siri. Someone has to make it stop.”

Sirius nodded, and the two boys made their way slowly through the dormitory, down the stairs, through the portrait hole, and finally, to McGonagall’s office, Remus’ arm never once leaving it’s place around Sirius’ waist. Once they were outside of McGonagall’s office, however, Sirius seemed timid. 

“It’s the middle of the night, Remmy. Are you sure she won’t be mad?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

“Of course not! She’ll be glad we reported it. It’ll all be over soon, love, then we can just go back to sleep, okay?” Remus said, his voice soothing.

“Okay.” Sirius conceded. Remus rapped his fist sharply against the wooden door in front of them. 

“Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, what are you doing, outside of my office, at this hour?” Professor McGonagall asked shrilly, upon opening the door. After taking a closer look at the two, seeing how Sirius’ face was puffy from crying, how his scars were more visible under the thin t shirt he was wearing, how he was leaning all of his weight into Remus, her expression changed from sharp fury into general concern.

“Mr. Black, whatever has happened?” She questioned, her voice taking on a softer tone. Sirius sniffled, burying his face further into the crook of Remus’ neck. She turned to Remus, her expression pointed.

“May we come in?” Remus sighed. 

“Yes, please do.” Minerva conceded. 

After offering tea to the two, letting them settle themselves on the small couch in her office, Sirius’ head on Remus’ shoulder, Remus took a deep breath and began. Minerva’s face took on several expressions during his explanation, moving from confusion to pity but ending on a swift fury. At the mention of his mother, Sirius let out a small whimper and burrowed his body deeper into his boyfriend’s. Seeing this, Professor McGonagal let out a small sigh. 

“Mr. Black, I must ask, is there something you’re not telling us?” she asked softly. Remus turned to Sirius and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, before pulling back and tilting his chin up, so that he was looking into Remus’ eyes. Sirius nodded silently, before taking a deep breath and whispering one word. 

“Sectumsempra.” Remus gasped, tugging Sirius into him as fresh tears sprung from his eyes. 

“But how could she know it?” He whispered. Minerva watched the exchange with growing concern. What did these boys know that she did not?

“Regulus. He told her. She cast it over my back and then she just left me there to bleed out. Regulus said that the house elf called him down. Told him that something was wrong with me and that I was whispering his name. Truth is, I was whispering yours. I thought I would die there. But he came anyway, saw me, saw what she had done, cast the counter curse, and left.” Sirius finished. Remus looked truly horrified. 

“What, may I ask, is ‘Sectumsempra’?” Professor McGonagall asked, from across the room. Remus and Sirius looked up at her, acknowledging her presence for the first time in minutes. 

“It’s a spell. One of the worst things I’ve ever seen. It cuts through you like a thousand knives running over the same spot all at once. Only death eaters cast it, but so few know the counter curse that everyone knows that it ends in a slow death.” Remus whispered. Minerva gasped. 

“How, may I ask, do you boys know of it?” she questioned.

“Snape. He’s the one who invented it. Went and spread the word to all his friends, they told their parents, and it all spread from there. Severus used it on a squirrel once, just to show what he was capable of.” Remus replied, voice so quiet it was barely audible. 

“It feels like the cruciatus curse, only it ends in you just bleeding out. The scar from that is the worst one I’ve got.” Sirius whispered. Remus held tight to him, letting him cry silently.

“Mr. Lupin, please take Mr. Black to the infirmary to see what Madame Pomfrey can do about those scars. I don’t want to see him in lessons for two days, not until he catches up on his rest, and I have a chance to speak to the Headmaster, Regulus, and Mrs. Black. I want you to make sure of that, alright?” Professor McGonagall spoke, giving orders as always. 

“Yes, professor.” Remus responded, standing from the couch and turning to help Sirius up. 

“Mr. Black, you and your brother will not be returning home for the Easter holidays, and, if you don’t wish to stay at school, I’m sure that Mr. Lupin will be more than willing to house you.” Minerva continued. Sirius nodded, leaning onto Remus for support once more. As the two were walking towards the door, she continued, “And you are to tell Madame Pomfrey exactly what you have told me, understood?” 

“Understood, professor.” Remus replied. 

The two boys walked through the corridors, Sirius leaning deeply into Remus, his breath coming in ragged raspes. Remus pressed a hand to Sirius’ cheek, noticing how clammy it was. “You okay, Siri?” he asked, concerned. Sirius nodded wordlessly, legs weakening under him with every step he took. Remus noticed the signs of extreme exhaustion seeping in, as he had experienced it so many times before, after full moons.

He let Sirius lean more deeply into him, supporting all of his boyfriend’s weight as he rounded the corner closest to the hospital wing. As they arrived in the hospital wing, Remus lay Sirius on a bed, holding his hand, thumb stroking mindlessly over Sirius’ hand as he retold the story for the second time that night. By the time that Madame Pomfrey had finished with Sirius, the sun was beginning to rise. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she turned towards Remus, who had not let go of Sirius’ had since they had arrived, and that was over two hours prior. 

“I assume, no matter how many times I ask you to leave, Mr. Lupin, you will not be leaving until, at the earliest, nightfall?” she asked, tone full of apprehension. 

Remus didn’t look up from his delicate studying of his sleeping boyfriend as he responded with a “Correct.” Madame Pomfrey sighed, but returned only a few minutes later with a cut of tea and a heavy tome. 

Turning to Remus, she said simply “I figured that you’d be here a while.” before drifting off to check on her other patients.


End file.
